The Marauders of Hogwarts
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: What if the Marauders where girls? Fem!Marauders! The adventures of the Fem!Marauders! during Hogwarts...
1. Romance Novels and Droodle's Blowing Gum

**I love the Marauders (minus Pettigrew)... but what if the Marauders were female? Fem!Marauders! I am proud to present... Miranda Lupin: Miss. Moony (Miranda being the name of Uranus' moon), Aquarius Black: Miss. Padfoot (Aquarius being a constellation and following the House of Black's naming tradition), Juliette Potter: Miss. Prongs (Okay... so I liked the name Juliette better than Jane or Jayme) and Penelope Pettigrew (wouldn't leave him out, always have to have a character that you don't mind beating up ;p). Also in this gender bending story I present Leo Evans and Serrena Snape. I don't know whether Marauder fanfictions are popular, but I hope people read this and let me know what they think. I've been writing fanfics for a while and finally I have full confidence publishing the stuff I like. Read. Love. Review. RoxannetheLaugh.**

* * *

Perched upon a precariously balanced trunk -with nose in a romance novel- sat Miranda Lupin. Miranda Lupin is an exceptionally slender and fragile-looking eleven-year-old. Her soft youthful face, with wide golden eyes and pale lips was tainted by a faint scar from a childhood accident. Her light brunette hair fell awkward tangles down her back, if released from the untidy bun. Miranda was dressed in a unusually shabby pinafore dress over which sat a baggy jumper that hung off her shoulder. Miranda's total lack of excitement seemed hideously out of place on platform 9¾. Miranda only feared the journey ahead of her: whereas, the other student impatiently anticipated sending the next ten months at Hogwarts.

Speaking of impatient students: a small distance along platform 9¾, Aquarius Black was attempting to escape her parents and their pureblood mania. Running along platform 9¾, Aquarius' raven black curls fluttered against her shoulders as her striking grey eyes searched for somewhere to hide. Aquarius is sick and tired with The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's medieval approaches to wizardry. Aquarius' strict childhood had made her reckless and keen to make trouble.

'Aquarius! Ursula! Black!' Her mother's hag-ridden voice could be heard above the commotion on the platform. Aquarius panicked hiding behind the precariously balance trunk that Miranda was perched upon.

Miranda remained unaware of Aquarius' presents until Walburga Black located her disobedient daughter. Miranda watched mother and daughter quarrelling loudly.

'Aquarius! You will act like a well mannered young lady! Just this once!'

'No! This is me! Get used to it!'

'I'm ashamed to be your mother!'

'I hate you!' Walburga slapped Aquarius.

'Disrespectful freak!' Aquarius laughed as her mother screamed in frustration and apparated. A few seconds passed: then Aquarius' luggage fell out the sky around her. Miranda wasn't sure how to react. Aquarius organised her belongs and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

'You coming?' Miranda glanced around, hoping that the ill-mannered girl was talking to someone else. Aquarius laughed again. 'I am talking to you...' Miranda's eyes snapped toward Aquarius. 'I'm Aquarius... just in case my charming mother didn't make that crystal clear.' Miranda chuckled: _this girl is mad._

'Miranda Lupin.' Aquarius smiled.

Meanwhile, already aboard the Hogwarts Express sat Juliette Potter, playing with a brand new golden snitch. The snitch was a going-away present from her parents: after she'd attempted six times to smuggle her prized broom into her trunk. Juliette studied the snitch cautiously with deep hazel eyes, moving her hand quickly recapturing it. Her long black hair -that fell straight against her back- blew in a sudden breeze. The bespectacled eleven-year-old was already thinking of home and she hadn't even left yet. Juliette's train of thought was soon interrupted by a certain Miss. Black.

'You mind?' Juliette didn't answer initially, meaning Aquarius wondered into the compartment. 'Anyone there?' Juliette gazed towards Aquarius.

'Sorry... Daydream. Nah. Go ahead.'

Aquarius and Miranda placed their trunks in the overhead storage as Juliette introduced herself. 'I'm Juliette Potter... but call me Jules, I guess.' Miranda took a seat opposite Juliette with a polite smile.

'Miranda Lupin.' Juliette couldn't help but notice the faint scar across Miranda's face. Miranda smirked. 'Ran into a Hippogriff when I was camping with mum and dad.' Juliette's mouth fell open.

'Really?' Miranda laughed.

'No... smashed a window when I was five with accidental magic. Glass went everywhere.' Juliette fell quiet as Aquarius landed next to Miranda.

'Aquarius Black.' Juliette's head flicked toward Aquarius.

'Black...? You'll be in Slytherin then?' Aquarius froze: only in her worst nightmares would she be placed into that very house.

'I bloody well hope not!' Juliette was speechless. 'If I am, I give you two permission to push me off the astronomy tower... I don't agree with the House of Black's pureblood mania and medieval practices.' A smile appeared on Juliette's lips. Aquarius would be a Gryffindor: Jules could tell.

Miranda's nose had found its way back to her romance novel, meaning Aquarius and Juliette continued to talk. 'This one will be Ravenclaw. Haven't even started school and she's reading.' Juliette nodded.

'I'm going to be Gryffindor, like my parents... so, you play Quidditch?' Juliette could tell from the sudden spark in Aquarius eyes that Aquarius loved Quidditch.

'Are you mad?! I definitely do... I'm a beater.' Juliette was impressed. She hadn't met very many female beaters. They began discussing Quidditch tact-tics and who was the cutest professional player.

xxx

The lunch trolley appeared around twelve o'clock, being pushed by a plump but friendly witch.

'Anything from the trolley, dears?' Juliette glanced towards Miranda and Aquarius. Miranda remained non-responsive with her novel: Aquarius shrugged as her stomach rumbled.

'I'm broke.' Juliette went ahead and almost brought the entire trolley. Aquarius bit into a Cauldron Cake, speaking with her month full. 'Jules, you've absolutely ruined dinner for me.' Jules laughed: tempting Miranda with a chocolate bar.

'Can't eat all of this on our own.' Aquarius looked thoroughly hurt.

'Speak for yourself... Ooo... Drooble's Blowing Gum! I love this stuff.' Miranda looked up from her novel, accepting the chocolate bar from Jules.

'Just don't get it in your hair... It's a bugger to get out.' Aquarius was already blowing bubbles.

Jules attempting to distract Miranda from her romance novel.

'Interesting book?' Miranda swallowed her month-full of chocolate and licked her lips.

'Yes...' Miranda marked her current page. 'You attempted any magic yet?' Juliette thought back to that one spell she'd tried during the summer and the way that her mother flower bed had burst into flames. She flushed kinda red just thinking about it.

'It didn't end well, how about you?' Miranda's amused smile vanished as Jules asked.

'Erm... I blew-up the dishes and transfigured the family teapot into a weird half hedgehog creature.' A grin returned to Jules lips as Aquarius interrupted.

'I blew-up the dishes too. Mum went bananas.' Miranda laughed.

'Yes... I have seen your mother's temper.' Jules just gawked towards Aquarius.

'That was your mother...? It sounded like your father.' The three girls laughed. This would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. That's if Aquarius didn't end up in Slytherin and no one found out about Miranda's dark secret.

* * *

**What do you think? Worth continuing... Please review :)**


	2. The Mischief Begins

'Boats!' Miranda could believe her eyes and the tall breaded gamekeeper presented the fleet of tiny wooden boats.

'Four to er boat... mind ya step.' Aquarius dragged Miranda and Jules towards the nearest boat. The little wooden boat swayed in the waves as Aquarius jumped in. Miranda just stared towards Juliette: Juliette looked petrified.

'Come on... or are you a Mooncalf?' Aquarius pulled Juliette's hand and the next second both eleven-year-olds where in the water after capsizing the little boat. Juliette screamed.

'Aquarius! Black! I'm gonna kill you!' Aquarius splashed Juliette.

'But it's such a lovely night for a swim.' Juliette splashed Aquarius in retaliation, excepting Miranda's help out of the water. Hagrid: the tall breaded gamekeeper, appeared as Juliette began to shiver.

'T'ere always be one.' He helped Aquarius out of the lake and handed both girls a blanket. 'Professor McGonagall will 'ave to being drying ya off. Climb aboard and watch ya step.'

The crossing across the Black Lake consisted for Jules and Aquarius shivering: and Miranda complaining about rocking the boat. Aquarius was so tempted to push the bookworm overboard, but didn't want to jeopardise their friendship. It wasn't long before Hogwarts came into view. The massive castle set into the mountains was illuminated by thousands for tiny illuminated windows and the half moon which had began to rise over the valley. Miranda was speechless as she gazed toward the majestic castle: whilst Aquarius and Jules spoke in perfect sync.

'Wicked!' The little boats continued to make their way across the lake, arriving with a little bump against the shore. Aquarius jumped out the boat, splashing water over the adjacent boat. Juliette followed her overexcited friend, sending more water towards the adjacent boat. Miranda was more cautious as she climbed out the boat. She smiled politely towards the occupants of the adjacent boat.

'I apologise... They're just a little excited.' If that wasn't the understatement of the year, Miranda didn't know what would be.

Miranda, Aquarius and Juliette followed Hagrid up to Hogwarts' grand entrance hall. A tall, rather severe-looking woman stood waiting for their arrival. The woman was wearing emerald green robes with a pointed hat, that was cocked to one side. Hagrid lead Aquarius and Juliette towards this woman.

'Professor... got er couple of capsizers.' Professor McGonagall gazed toward the young girls, without a smile.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I'll see to them.' Aquarius and Juliette daren't speak as Professor McGonagall waved her wand to instantly dry them off. Juliette muttered thank you as Aquarius dragged her away. 'Welcome to you all... I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor. Hogwarts has four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. One of these houses will become your family during your time here at Hogwarts... If you're well-behaved you'll earn house points and if you misbehave you'll lose house points. The House Cup will be awarded -at the end of the year- to the house with the most points.' Professor McGonagall paused and there was whispering between the students. Juliette nudged Aquarius in the side.

'Gryffindor?' Aquarius nodded.

'You bet.'

Professor McGonagall eventually spoke, disrupting the whispering students. 'They're ready for you now.' The large carved wooden doors in front of them opened, revealing the Great Hall with its enchant ceiling. Professor McGonagall lead the now nervous first years -between the house tables- towards the staff table. Gathering between the staff and house tables, most students where now noticing an old hat sat on a wooden stool. The Great Hall fell silence, until the hat sprung to life.

'For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat...try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. In Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart: their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart. You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal: those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind: where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends: those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends.' Aquarius and Juliette shared a glance as Professor McGonagall announced that the sorting would be done in alphabetical order.

xxx

'Black, Aquarius.' The hall fell silent as Aquarius walked up to the wooden stall. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Aquarius head.

_Ahh... Miss. Black! _Aquarius jumped. _I apologise. I had no intention of scaring you... Let's see. Anyone of the House of Black I would usually place in Slytherin, don't want to get myself in trouble now. _Aquarius interrupted.

_No. Don't put me in Slytherin... not with the scrum. _The Sorting Hat chuckled.

_If you'd allow me to finish Miss. Black... I don't see cunning in your mind. I see bravery and daring. You have quite a nerve. I see only one house where you belong, so my decision is... _'Gryffindor!' Aquarius was speechless. Her parents were going to be incredibly hacked off: and she loved it. Hopping down from the stool Aquarius joined the Gryffindor table. She didn't care that everyone was now whispering about her, because it couldn't have turned out better for her.

Miranda's name was called next. 'Lupin. Miranda.' Miranda's palms sweated as she walked towards the wooden stool, stumbling slightly as she misjudged the step. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

_Miranda Lupin... wasn't expecting to see you today. Dumbledore is certainly a clever man... I can see that you're going to be a very talented wizard: plus someone will need to keep Potter and Black under-control. _Miranda interrupted the hat.

_I don't mind where you sort me. If that be Slytherin, then I understand. _The Sorting Hat laughed.

_Slytherin? No. No. No. You're not dark enough for Slytherin... hmmm... You'd excel in Ravenclaw with this mind of yours, but there's no ignoring your bravery and courage. You're a very impressive young lady Miss. Lupin. I proudly place you in... _'Gryffindor!' Aquarius jumped out her seat and cheered with the rest of Gryffindor. Miranda wondered befuddled over to the Gryffindor table where Aquarius almost strangled her.

'Congratulations!' Miranda smiled.

'Thanks... Same to you.' Aquarius pulled Miranda into a seat as they continued to watch the sorting. Both girls smiling widely.

Juliette was getting impatient, by the time her name was called. 'Potter. Juliette.' Juliette hastily walked over to the wooden stool, without realising her nervous state. The next second the Sorting Hat was being placed on her head.

_Ahh... A Potter. I remember sorting your parents. Both very intelligent people. I see you've inherited this knack for magic. You'll bloom here at Hogwarts... but where shall I put you. You know I almost placed you're mother in Ravenclaw. She'd have done well there, but I doubt she'd have met your father. Hmmm... very well then, I know exactly what to do with you. _'Gryffindor!' Juliette smiled as Aquarius and Miranda cheered for her. The three of them had done it. They'd each been sorted into Gryffindor. Jules ran towards the Gryffindor table, hugging both Miranda and Aquarius.

* * *

**A.N. Check out my profile for a link to a picture of what Aquarius, Juliette, Miranda and Penelope look like... I haven't forgotten about Pettigrew. Remember... Read. Love. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh :)**


	3. Chocolate and Pumpkin Cake

The feast finished around eight o'clock and the girls couldn't eat another bite. Aquarius groaned as they followed the Gryffindor prefect through Hogwarts.

'Shouldn't have had that third piece of cake.' Miranda chuckled.

'I told you... but you wouldn't listen.' Aquarius glared towards Miranda and whined.

'Buuuu-ut it was chocolate and pumpkin Miranda... chocolate and pumpkin!' Miranda sighed. Reaching the seventh floor the Gryffindor prefect stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady.

'This is the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady stands guard over the entrance and will only let in people who know the password. The password will change weekly and be displayed on the bulletin board in the Common Room. This week's password is domum lupus.' The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing a circular passage.

The Gryffindor Common room is a circular room. It is full of squashy armchairs, tables and the bulletin board. A large fireplace dominates one wall, whilst the others are decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals. The group of first years huddled around the Gryffindor prefect as he continued his welcome talk. 'The dormitories are through there: girls on the right and boys on the left. Boys may not enter the girls dormitory and there are enchantments on the staircase to make sure this rule is obeyed. The second door leads to a quiet study area. Other than that I'm sure you'll find your way around. I suggest early nights for all of you... Tomorrow you begin your first day of classes. Breakfast begins at seven-thirty in the Great Hall. I'll be there handing out timetables.' The prefect then left and the new students drifted off to their dormitories.

Aquarius dragged Miranda towards their dormitory: Jules followed, laughing at Aquarius' apparent sugar rush. Climbing the spiral staircase the girls came face-to-face with a door which simply read _First Years_. Aquarius pushed her way through the door, freezing when her eyes fell on Penelope Pettigrew. Penelope Pettigrew is the fourth female Gryffindor. Her short mousey brown bob clung around her chubby face, where a set of wide blue eyes stared back toward Aquarius. Juliette pushed her way passed Miranda and Aquarius, smiling politely at their new roommate.

'Hey. You must be Penelope.' Juliette was surprised that she could even remember the shy girl's name. A small grin appeared on Penelope's plump lips.

'Yes... that's me.' Aquarius loud voice followed.

'Awesome! I'm Aquarius! Aquarius Black!' Penelope flinched at the volume of Aquarius' voice: whilst Aquarius began jumping on her bed. 'You're a quite little thing!' Miranda laughed.

'No... Aquarius, you're just loud... very loud.' Aquarius shook her head stubbornly.

'Am not!'

The introductions where brief as the girls were tired: except Aquarius who sat bolt upright around half 2 the following morning. 'Juliette! You awake!' Aquarius' attempt to whisper came out a little loud, meaning Jules threw a pillow at her.

'Go back to bed.' Aquarius pouted.

'Can't... I'm bored.' Juliette sighed.

'It's the middle of the night. Go to sleep.' The next second Aquarius was jumping on Juliette, waking Miranda.

'Aquarius... it's half 3 in the morning.' Aquarius hopped off of Juliette's bed. Sleepily Miranda rubbed her eyes, as Aquarius pulled a robe over her pyjamas. 'Just get back into bed.' Aquarius shook her head.

'No... I am going for a walk.' Miranda's mouth fell open in shock.

'But it's after curfew.' Aquarius shrugged, turning to face Juliette.

'So... Jules! You coming?' Juliette hesitated a little, but decided against being a wet-blanket.

Juliette and Aquarius left the dormitory, not listening to Miranda warning them that they'd get detention. Aquarius drew out her wand, muttering a spell.

'Lumos.' A bright white light appeared at the end of Aquarius' wand. Juliette followed suit, muttering the same incantation.

'Lumos... Where we heading?' Aquarius chewed her bottom lip, as she considered possible areas to explore.

'I know where Slytherin Common Room is... fancy screwing with some pureblood maniacs?' Juliette's eyes widened at Aquarius' suggestion.

'How?' A menacing grin appeared on Aquarius' face.

'A prank!' Warily Juliette followed Aquarius down towards the dungeon, as Aquarius explained the plan of action. 'You heard of helium?' Juliette instantly raised her eyebrows. _Helium?_ 'Muggles use it to make things float... but it has amusing side-effects if you breath it in.' Juliette wasn't hundred percent sure about causing harm to the Slytherin students.

'Side-effects?' Aquarius giggled. Aquarius' ominous giggle was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Juliette swiftly pulled Aquarius behind a suit of armour.

A sudden bitter voice startled Aquarius and Jules.

'The female heir to the House of Black... corrupted by a Potter.' Juliette's surname caused great distaste to the owner of this voice. Juliette and Aquarius turned to find that the voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy. The smug Slytherin prefect stood with his wand directed towards the two Gryffindor students. Aquarius instantly turned her own wand towards Lucius.

'Malfoy!' The Malfoys where friends of the Blacks. Aquarius' own cousin was dating this egotistical jerk. 'Lower your wand, or I'll...' Lucius interrupted.

'Or you'll what Aquarius? Defeat me with your filthy blood-traitorous opinions.' Juliette raised her wand as Malfoy insulted Aquarius. Malfoy chuckled. 'Very good Potter... Expelliarmus!' Juliette's wand flew out her hand, landing in Malfoy's. 'Awww... Did daddy not teach his little girl how to defend herself? Pity.' Juliette flushed red out of embarrassment, taking a slight step behind Aquarius.

'Malfoy! I warned you!' Aquarius cast. 'Stupefy!' Nothing happened: a few sparks fell from the end of Aquarius wand. Malfoy laughed, attempting to disarm Aquarius.

'Expelliarmus!'

'Protego!' Aquarius spell worked this time, successfully disarming Malfoy. Lucius stood stunned as Aquarius attempted her initial spell again. 'Stupefy!' Malfoy could only watch as Aquarius spell knocked him out. Juliette was speechless.

Running back to Gryffindor Common Room, Juliette spoke.

'Where'd you learn to do that?' Aquarius shrugged.

'Learnt it from Uncle Alphard... bit of self-defence.' Juliette was rather impressed.

'Awesome.' The two Gryffindor students ran all the way back to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady looked unimpressed that Aquarius and Juliette were out after curfew, but thankfully Juliette persuaded her not to tell Professor McGonagall. With any luck Malfoy would be revived and not remember his encounter this morning. Juliette and Aquarius climbed back into their beds: Aquarius whispered.

'Sucks that we never got to mess with Slytherin.' Juliette gazed through the darkness towards Aquarius.

'I don't understand... what does Helium do?' Aquarius chuckled.

'Gives you a high-pitched voice... Some wizard created everlasting helium serum: it's pretty powerful stuff.' Juliette allowed a rather large smile to appear on her lips.

'We'll mess with Slytherin next time?' Both girls laughed: and so began the mischief.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to thank ****_Amyb11, BloodMoonRising, _****and****_ HoopsandYoY _****for their reviews. Remember Read. Love. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	4. Muggle-born

Miranda woke early the following morning, glancing toward her roommates who were still fast asleep. Miranda hadn't heard Aquarius and Juliette return last night, nor did she want to know what they'd been up to during their little walk. Aquarius' robe was strewn across the dormitory floor. Miranda picked up the robe as she dressed herself, placing it across Aquarius' trunk. It didn't take Miranda long to dress in her school uniform. She threw her selection of textbooks and writing equipment into her messenger back, then wondered down to the Common Room to check the bulletin board. Entering the Common Room Miranda found Leo Evans. Miranda watched as Leo gazed into the fire: he looked quite green in the face. Miranda decided to check that he was alright. Evans had been awake since half five, nervous about his first day learning to be a wizard. He was sat in the Common Room -staring into the fireplace- as Miranda sat opposite him.

'You look terrible?' Leo glanced towards Miranda with a smirk.

'Thanks a bunch.' Miranda grinned.

'I'm Miranda Lupin.' Leo sighed.

'Leo Evans... I'm muggle-born.' Miranda instantly understood why Leo looked so worried. All this would be new to him. He'd feel even more like an outsider in this world that Miranda did herself.

The two Gryffindor student remained silent, until Leo spoke. 'I'm worried that they're made a mistake... my brother isn't a wizard, neither are my parents.' Miranda glanced towards Leo.

'Dumbledore doesn't make mistakes.' There was silence again. 'I'm sure you'll be a great wizard.' Leo grinned.

'You're parents are wizards?' Miranda nodded.

'Mum's only a half-blood through, so I'm a half-blood.' Evans sat thinking for a few minutes, before speaking again.

'Do they really expect us to fly broomsticks?' Miranda laughed.

'Yes... but don't worry. I'm scared of that too.' Leo flushed a little red. 'I'll probably fall and break my neck. I've never really been on a broom before.' Miranda listened to Leo sigh.

'Will that be the case with everyone?' Miranda shook her head.

'No... Two of the girls in my dorm have been flying since a young age.' Leo looked a little disappointed and excused himself, saying that him and Miranda should hang some time. Miranda said that would be nice: Leo seemed like a nice guy.

It had barely been ten minutes since Leo left, before Aquarius scared Miranda half to death.

'Morning!' Miranda jumped.

'Don't do that you idiot!' Aquarius grinned widely.

'What you sitting down here on your own for?' Miranda glanced around the Common Room. Students were beginning to wake up for breakfast, meaning not many remained in the Common Room.

'I wasn't... I was talking to Leo.' Aquarius raised her eyebrows suggestively.

'Leo, hey?' Miranda whacked Aquarius.

'Shut up!' Juliette appeared as Miranda assaulted Aquarius.

'What I miss?' Aquarius spoke before Miranda could stop him.

'Miranda here's been talking to boys.' Juliette glanced towards Miranda.

'Was he cute?' Miranda flushed red.

'It wasn't like that... he's muggle-born and was anxious about today, I was comforting him.'

Aquarius and Juliette didn't let the subject drop and once Penelope had arrive the girls made their way to breakfast, still teasing Miranda. Miranda would have hexed both of them, if she didn't think she'd mess up the spell. The studious girl therefore ignored their taunting, which swiftly vanished as the Gryffindor prefect handed them their timetables.

'History of Magic followed by Potions! Argh! That's horrible!' Aquarius currently had her mouthful, so looked rather revolting as she complained. Juliette was thrilled to see that their Flying lesson was first thing tomorrow morning. Penelope quietly responded to Aquarius' outburst.

'Mum says History of Magic is taught by a ghost.' Miranda nodded.

'Professor Binns... I've heard that he's somewhat interesting.' Aquarius sprayed milk all over the table in front of her.

'Interesting! He's boring!' The sudden outburst made Penelope jump, whilst Miranda gave Aqua an unimpressed look.

xxx

Aqua began whining as they exited the classroom, heading towards the dungeons. Professor Binns was completely boring -as Aqua predicted- and most of the student fell to sleep, expect Miranda and Leo. 'Could he have been anymore boring?' Miranda just chuckled.

'Yes... If you were awake.' Aqua playfully shoved Miranda.

'Hey! That weren't my fault.'

'Of course it wasn't.' Aquarius didn't pick up on Miranda's sarcasm and turned to Jules. The two girls talked about Quidditch: it was their default setting. Penelope appeared next to Miranda.

'You thought that was interesting?' Miranda glanced towards her plump friend.

'Of course... History is interesting.' A befuddled expression crossed Penelope's face.

'What was in that note, Leo gave you?' Miranda had completely forgotten about the note from Evans. She took the crumpled up parchment out of her robes, unfolding it carefully.

_Miranda... Don't suppose you want to hang out in the Library later and get this History essay started. Plus you can tell me more about the wizarding world. I have some questions about a few things Professor Binns said. Leo._

Miranda smiled as Penelope tiptoed to read the note. Miranda screwed up the note, not letting Penelope see it. Aqua and Jules didn't need to know about this, so Penelope couldn't know. Miranda made up an excuse.

'He wants me to show him how to send a letter home.' Penelope figured that Miranda wouldn't lie, so accepted the excuse. Aqua and Jules where talking about pranking Slytherin, by the time, they reached the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn was stood in the doorway greeting the students and pairing them up.

'Arr... Miss. Potter. I'd like you with Mr. Evans over there.' Juliette glanced towards the front of the classroom where Leo was waiting. _Oh wow. He's rather gorgeous. _Juliette could feel herself blushing as she walked towards Leo.

'Hey. I'm Leo.' Juliette gulped.

'I'm Juliette... but call me Jules.' Leo grinned. _Ooo... He has a gorgeous smile. _Jules took a second to compose herself, taking the seat next to Leo.

'Right Miss. Lupin can be with Miss. Black... And little Miss. Pettigrew. Hmmm... with Miss. Snape.' Penelope's horror of being paired with the greasy-haired Slytherin was quite visible. Aqua patted Penelope's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

'Don't worry... greasy-hairs not contagious.' A small grin appeared on Penelope's lips at her friends attempt to lighten the mood.

The potions lesson began with Professor Slughorn announce that today they'd be attempting a simple pain-relief potion. Juliette had seen her mother make this potion countless times, but was still nervous about embarrassing herself in front of Leo. Leo, himself, was a little nervous and skimmed through the instructions. Aqua glanced towards Miranda.

'Piece of cake.' Miranda looked impressed.

'You've brewed this before?' Aquarius nodded.

'Yes... but it poisoned by brother.' Miranda's face fell. 'He was alright, though!' Miranda shook her head, glancing towards the first instruction. Penelope, on the other hand, was told -by Serrena Snape- to stay out the way. The greasy-haired Slytherin set to work brew the potion, whilst Penelope examined her nails.

xxx

Potions class was going well. Leo and Juliette didn't have much to talk about, but their potion was pearly-pink just like the textbook said it should be.

'You're quite good at this.' Leo glanced towards Juliette, as the compliment slipped from her lips.

'Thanks. ' Juliette flushed red. Again. Throughout the lesson, whenever she caught Leo's gaze, Juliette flushed a violent red colour. _His eyes are so beautiful. _Jules ultimately distracted herself with watching Miranda and Aqua bickering.

'It's supposed to be pink... not red.' Aquarius shook her head.

'Red is better!' Glancing towards her textbook, Miranda disagreed. The bickering continued until their potion began bubbling out of their cauldron and onto the desk. The content of their cauldron crawled along the desk and attacked a Slytherin student. The Slytherin student screamed as Aquarius laughed. Professor Slughorn dissolved the red slime with a wave of his wand. The Slytherin student had superficial injures requiring Madam Pomfrey's attention.

'Well well Miss. Black... Miss. Lupin. Next time I trust you'll pay more attention to the instructions and less time bickering.' Miranda cheeks where tinged red as Slughorn began his examination of each pairs potion.


	5. Quaffles, Broomsticks and Mischief

Expect for the potions incident the girls' first day had gone well. None of them where injured: unlike the unfortunate Slytherin student. Juliette had even successfully transfigured a match into a needle on her first attempt. The first years had their introduction to flying lesson straight after breakfast this morning. Juliette couldn't wait,. Aquarius was bouncing off the walls, but that wasn't unusual. Miranda and Penelope hardly touched their breakfast, because all they could think about was falling to their death. Miranda wasn't scared of heights: she just feared falling and breaking her neck. Penelope, on the other hand, had become known as the girl who's afraid of everything. Juliette and Aquarius dragged Miranda and Penelope, respectively, down to the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch handed the girls broomsticks as they emerged on the Quidditch Pitch.

'Line up with the others... Place your broom next to yourself on the floor.' The old, slightly worn school-brooms didn't excite Juliette: she dropped the broom with a sigh. She didn't need a flying lesson: she's been flying for five years.

Madam Hooch organised the students into two rows, before swiftly beginning the lesson. 'When I say you'll hold your left hand above your broom... And say UP! Remember to speak clearly.' _Up! Really? _Juliette almost snorted at the patronising away Madam Hooch was teaching the class. Madam Hooch eventually announced that the students could attempt to address their broom. Juliette's broom immediately jumped into her hand without her speaking. Aquarius' broom did the same: it appeared that Aquarius didn't need verbal commands either. Miranda commanded her broom and it fluttered on the floor, but didn't rise. Penelope's broom shot across the Quidditch Pitch causing her to scream. 'Miss. Pettigrew, you must speak clearly.' Penelope whimpered and hurried off to fetch her broom.

Aquarius leaned towards Juliette. 'Feeling mischievous?' Juliette glanced towards Aquarius. Aquarius pointed towards the sky: Juliette shook her head. They couldn't blatantly break the rules. Fifteen minutes later everyone had managed to address their broom properly. 'Right... Mount your broom.' The students all mounted their brooms, some more confidently than other. Besides Penelope, the least confident student was muggle-born Leo Evans. Juliette had been watching Evans, since they'd been paired together in potions class. Evans is quite an attractive looking guy: with auburn hair and stunning green eyes. Juliette began daydreaming about Evans. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a crush on Evans. Aquarius watched her friend with a wide grin. Juliette didn't know it, but Aquarius had recognised her crush on Evans. The lesson had continued without Juliette paying attention. The students began attempting to take off and land again. Penelope had fallen straight off her broom. Miranda was wrestling to control her broom. Aquarius' broom gently lifted her off the ground and returned her a second later. Juliette was about to attempt the manoeuvre when Leo's shot forward on his broom, almost taking out the Slytherin stood opposite him. Madam Hooch yelled.

'Mr. Evans! Get yourself down here!' Leo sounded petrified as he yelled back.

'I don't think I can!'

Juliette sprung into action, rising through the air until she reached Leo.

'Hey.' Evans, by now, looked incredibly wimpy as he clung to his broomstick. 'To descend just shift your weight forward... but don't push broom handle down, or you'll dive-bomb.' Leo glanced toward Juliette, who looked comfortable on her broom. 'Trust me... I know what I'm doing.' Leo clung to his broom trying not to look down. He'd fall if he looked down: Madam Hooch yelled again.

'Miss. Black! This behaviour is unacceptable! Fifty points from Gryffindor!' Aqua had launched a whole barrel of quaffles towards Leo and Juliette. Juliette caught the first three quaffles with ease, shouting towards Aqua.

'What the hell, Aquarius?' Throwing the quaffles at Aquarius, Juliette caught the fourth and fifth. Two of the three quaffles she'd thrown hit Aquarius in the head.

'Hey!'

Eventually, with Juliette's assistance, Leo was returned unharmed to the ground. Leo ruffled Juliette's already windswept hair: much to Juliette's horror.

'Thanks kiddo... I owe you.' _Kiddo?! What do I look like, his little sister? _Juliette couldn't believe that he'd just belittled her. She was speechless and rather disheartened. _I'm not a little kid. _Professor McGonagall had just appeared to give Aquarius detention.

'Miss. Black. You could've knocked you're fellow students from their brooms. They could have both been in the hospital wing because of your actions. I will see you in my office tomorrow at seven.' Professor McGonagall then turned to face Juliette.

'And Miss. Potter... Sixty points to Gryffindor for aiding your fellow student. I would also appreciate a quiet word with you... Please, follow me.' Juliette cautiously followed her head of house back toward the castle. McGonagall didn't speak and lead Juliette down to the Charms classroom. 'Filius... Can I borrow Mr. Lightning, please?' Professor Flitwick glanced towards Ace Lightning, giving permission for him to leave class.

Outside the classroom, Ace smiled politely towards McGonagall.

'What's the problem, Professor?' Ace is tall, medium build with phone-box red hair that's stylishly spiked.

'I think I've found you a third Chaser.' Professor McGonagall was now pointing towards a speechless Juliette. _Chaser! First years never make the Quidditch teams! _Juliette struggled to mask her excitement. 'Miss. Potter... This is Ace Lightning: the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.' Ace smiled towards Jules, shaking her hand.

'Juliette, isn't it?' Juliette nodded. 'Have you been playing long?'

'Almost three years.' Ace continued to smile.

'Well... Come along to the next training session and we'll see what you're made of?' Juliette couldn't believe it as McGonagall told Ace to leave. She -Juliette Potter- was going to be a Gryffindor chaser.

'I'll inform Dumbledore that you'll be needing your own broom... and write home to your parents, so that they can have it sent.' _My broom! _Juliette couldn't wait to fly her broom again.

xxx

Juliette found Penelope, Miranda and Aquarius sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Running over to them, she almost strangled Aquarius.

'Aqua... You're brilliant!' Aquarius chuckled.

'Yep.' Miranda spoke.

'What did Professor McGonagall want?' Juliette squealed, sitting next to Aqua.

'She put me on the Quidditch team. I'm going to be Chaser.' Miranda looked shocked: timidly Penelope spoke.

'First years aren't allowed on the team.' Aquarius interrupted.

'No... It's not impossible. First years just don't usually get picked... Juliette is rather good though, you saw her catch those quaffles.' Miranda laughed.

'And those quaffles hitting you in the head.' Miranda, Penelope and Juliette laughed: Aqua sat there looking less than impressed.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you've all enjoyed these last two chapters. Remember. Read. Love. Review. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	6. Revenge and Helium

Juliette had calmed down since becoming Gryffindor chaser that morning. It wasn't until Jules calmed down that she remember what Leo had said. _Kiddo! I'm not a kid! I saved his neck! _Aquarius walked into the dormitory to find Juliette, possibly screaming into a pillow, but she couldn't be sure.

'Hey Kiddo.' Violently Juliette threw the pillow at Aquarius..

'Shut up Aqua!' Aqua laughed.

'I'm sorry... I shan't pretend I don't find it kinda amusing.' Jules sighed, collapsing backwards onto her bed.

'Thanks a lot.'

'If you want sympathy... then you should talk to Miranda.' Juliette glanced towards Aquarius.

'I didn't choose to talk to you.' An expression of mock hurt crossed Aquarius' face.

'But... but I'm brilliant.' Jules laughed. 'Where's Miranda?' The sudden change in topic made Jules glance towards Miranda's bed. Juliette didn't even notice Miranda leave.

Meanwhile, sat in the library, Miranda was attempting to explain the second goblin rebellion to Leo. Leo wasn't stupid but most things about the magical world confused him and went straight over his head.

'Muggle History is so much simpler.' Miranda chuckled.

'With the magical world it's just getting used to the madness, I guess.' Leo laughed too.

'Speaking of madness... what's Black's deal? She some sort of psychopath.' Miranda glanced towards Leo with a smile.

'Err, the Black family are a little eccentric and peculiar... Aqua's just a little erratic sometimes.' Unbeknown to Miranda, Jules and Aquarius were now watching through the adjacent bookcase. Aqua's face fell.

'Erratic!' She hissed towards Jules. 'I'm not erratic, am I?!' Juliette laughed.

'You did attempt to knock me and Evans off our brooms?'

'I did no such thing... besides. You caught those quaffles... You owe me big time, Potter.' Jules shook her head concentrating on Miranda. _Why is Miranda with Evans?_

Aquarius suddenly appeared the other side of the bookcase, before Juliette could stop her. 'Miranda!' Aquarius almost strangled Miranda. Miranda groaned.

'Aqua... Aquarius! I can't breathe.' Evans was silent. _Black is such a freak _Jules remained behind the bookcase as Aquarius spoke.

'So... You and Evans, hey?' A stunned expression crossed Evans face - _No! Miranda's just a friend-_ and Miranda flushed bright red.

'Wh-what?! N-n-no, definitely not. W-we d-doing that History of Magic a-assignment.' Aquarius winked towards Miranda.

'Sure sure.' Miranda couldn't response: Evan's spoke up.

'What's your problem Black?!' Aquarius raised her eyebrows. 'Do you like being a nuisance?! Because it's not amusing... It's just freaky!' Aquarius was taken aback by the aggression in Leo's voice. A smile appeared on Jules' lips behind the bookcase. It appears Evans has a short temper. So, Aqua is a little erratic: Juliette wouldn't change her dorm-mate for anyone, except perhaps Evans... but unfortunately that isn't possible.

Leo stormed out the library, without letting Aquarius response. Aquarius slumped into the seat next to Miranda.

'Well... That wasn't very nice. You don't think I'm freaky, do you Mi-Mi?' Jules joined her dorm-mates at the table, whilst watching Miranda glance towards a now pouting Aqua.

'Don't call me that.' Aquarius continued to pout.

'How about Randi?' Jules laughed.

'Eww... no. Just no.' Aquarius whined.

'Buuuu-ut you gotta have a nickname.' Miranda sighed.

'If you insist... then you may call me, Moony.' Aquarius and Jules raised their eyebrows, before speaking in perfect sync.

'Moony?' Miranda nodded.

'Yep... It's a childhood nickname.'

xxx

The three girls continued to talking in hushed tones, until a large commotion caught their attention. The loud bang came from nearby section of the library. The three Gryffindor students wondered towards the adjacent bookcase and peered around the corner. To their surprise they found Penelope, sitting under a pile of books. Jules stepped out from behind the bookcase, offering Penelope a hand.

'What happened, Pen?' Penelope grabbed Jules hand, but seemed a little unstable on her feet, meaning Aqua grabbed Penelope's second hand before she fell again.

'N-n-nothing.' Penelope stuttered as she regained her feet. Aquarius didn't believe her shy dorm-mate.

'Come on... I'm pretty sure books don't frequently dog-pile young witches.' Penelope flushed a light red colour and mumbled. Aquarius and Juliette shared a glance: Miranda spoke with a friendly smile.

'Speak a little clearer, please Penelope... else we can't help.'

'Well... I... I was lo-looking for Mi-Miranda, c-cause I ne-eeded help with the p-potion as-signment. I... well... I b-umped into Serrena Sn-ape and a bunch of older Slytherins. The-ey said I-I-I was eavesdropping and, er, like ma-ade the b-ooks attack m-me.' Miranda seemed surprised as she tidied up the books.

'Slytherin students did this?' Penelope nodded frantically, whilst Aqua wrapped her arm around the traumatised girl.

'This calls for payback... and luckily me and Jules have a plan.' A smile appeared on Jules lips.

'Helium?' Aquarius nodded.

'You bet.' Miranda didn't like the sound of this one bit.

xxx

After much persuasion, Miranda and Penelope agreed to observe the prank. The four girl now stood in front of the stone wall which Aqua claimed was the entrance to Slytherin Dungeon.

'Are you sure this is it?' Miranda's question was answered with a shrug from Aquarius.

'It's exactly how mother described it to me.' Miranda and Jules examined the dungeon wall intently.

'How do we get in?' A mischievous smile appeared on Aqua's lips as Juliette pointed out the only flaw in their plan.

'Simple... _Sanctimonia Vincet Sempe_.' It was a crazy guess, but Aqua figured that Malfoy would be creative enough to come up with an original password. Miranda was first to speak.

'How'd you know the password?' Aqua chuckled.

'Malfoy family motto... Lucius is Slytherin prefect this year.' Miranda didn't speak as Aquarius climbed through the newly revealed passageway.

The Slytherin Common Room was a dungeon-like room with greenish tinge. There are lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. The atmosphere is quite grand, but also cold and gothic. The walls much like the Gryffindor Common Room are decorated with tapestries, featuring the adventures of past Slytherin students. Penelope was shaking as she glanced around the deserted common room.

'Where is everyone?' Aqua shrugged again.

'At dinner... Jules come help me hid this vile of helium.' Jules and Aqua crossed the common room to hide the helium. Penelope watched, whilst Miranda continued to inspect the common room and keep a look out. It only took a few seconds for Jules and Aqua to hide the vile, inside a skull sat on the mantelpiece. Aqua glanced towards Jules and then over towards Miranda and Penelope. 'Hold your breathes... and keep holding them until we're out of the room.' Jules, Miranda and Penelope nodded, before holding their breathes and making for the exit. Aquarius opened the vile, whilst holding her breath and quickly ran after her dorm-mates, leaving the helium to fill the Slytherin Common Room.

That night the high-pitch squeals of many Slytherins could be heard throughout the castle. The girls first prank and there was no way anyone could prove it was them... or at least that's what they believed as they giggled in their four-poster beds.

* * *

**A.N. Next Chapter! Hope all like it... remember to review. Not sure when the next chapter will be up... cause I've got a tonne of revision to do for university. The next chapter is going to skip forward a bit to the first full moon. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	7. Full Moon

Juliette hadn't thought about her parents once during her first month at Hogwarts. Another letter from home arrived this morning, telling Juliette to behave. The Helium prank on Slytherin was a distant memory. Aquarius had never figured out how McGonagall found out it was them. The four dorm-mates shared detention because of that prank... and since then Juliette and Aqua had taken a liking to pulling pranks and causing mischief. The newest Black and Potter prank, or mischief in this cause, was an infectious interpretation of the Sorting Hat's song, which most Gryffindor students sung loudly in public. Juliette had even taught it to a few of the portraits, claiming it was Dumbledore's wish that the song be sang as often as possible.

_Gryffindor be where dwell the brave of heart... their daring, chivalry and nerve set Gryffindor apart. Wise old Ravenclaw if you possess a ready mind, where those nerds and geeks will find their kind. Perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends... those cunning scum will get it in the ends. Or maybe Hufflepuff where they're loyalty is never swayed... however surely they're the last to be laid._

The altered version of the Sorting Hat's song earned Juliette and Aqua an audience with Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled as Aqua and Jules entered his office.

'Miss. Potter... Miss. Black, please take a seat.' Dumbledore gestured towards two chairs opposite him. 'I trust you know why you're here.' Juliette took a seat silently with nod: Aquarius wasn't silent.

'Yes Professor. We shouldn't make fun of Ravenclaw for being intelligent, not Hufflepuff because they're stupid... and it isn't our fault that Slytherin isn't right in the mind.' Dumbledore sighed.

'Miss. Black... I can see I'm not going to change your strong opinions. You'll both serve detention tomorrow night, because I know Juliette is expected on the Quidditch Pitch this evening for her first training session. I am sure she'd appreciate her best friends being there to support her.'

Walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Juliette couldn't believe that Dumbledore was letting her attend Quidditch training. The Gryffindor troublemakers arrive back at their dorm-room to find Miranda packing.

'Where do you think you're going?' Aquarius question made Miranda glance towards her friends.

'The Sorting Hat made a mistake... I'm being relocated to Hufflepuff with immediate effect.' Jules and Aqua where about to kick-off when Miranda began laughing. 'You should see your faces.' The next second Aqua was hitting Miranda around the head with a pillow.

'Don't joke about stuff like that. We'd be nothing without you and that brain of yours.' The flattering remark took Miranda by surprise and tears sprung to her golden eyes. Miranda has never had friends like Juliette and Aqua: in fact, Miranda didn't have friends as a young child. Plus Aquarius isn't usually that complimentary. It's nice to heard that they appreciate her.

'Moons?' Miranda wiped her eyes.

'I'm fine.' Jules raised her eyebrows.

'You're crying.' Miranda decided it was best to lie now and get it over with.

'Yeah... Mum's fallen ill. I'm going home to see her.' Juliette didn't know what to say and glanced towards Penelope across the room. Miranda felt terrible about lying to her friends, and as she pulled her trunk towards the door Aquarius spoke.

'Miranda, wait.' Miranda glanced back towards Aqua, only to receive a hug from the strange girl. 'I hope your mum's okay... and I'll take classnotes for the work you miss.' Miranda gulped, hoping Aquarius wouldn't notice.

Miranda met Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall at the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

'Good evening Miss. Lupin...' Miranda smiled.

'Evening Madam Pomfrey... Professor.' Professor McGonagall's expression was full of sympathy for the young Gryffindor student. None of the Professor's other students were as brave as Miranda. Miranda was the perhaps the bravest Gryffindor student Hogwarts has ever had.

'Are you ready, dear?' Miranda followed Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall out of the castle, taking one last glance towards Gryffindor Tower were her dorm-mates would be preparing for Juliette's Quidditch debut.

xxx

Juliette wasn't ashamed to say that she looked fabulous in her Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Aquarius laughed, watching her arrogant best-friend examining herself in the mirror.

'Leave that poor mirror alone, Jules... You look magnificent.' Jules spun on her heels with a smile.

'Don't I just.' Aqua laughed again. If Juliette's head got any bigger, that broomstick of hers wouldn't be capable of lifting her off the ground.

'Well come on then... or you're gonna be late.' Juliette grabbed her prized broomstick as Aqua hopped off her bed, pulling on her robe and scarf. 'Penelope... We're leaving. You coming?' Penelope appeared from the bathroom, ready to leave. Therefore, the three witches headed to the Quidditch pitch.

The Gryffindor team stood waiting for their newest Chaser. Ace Lightning's vice-captain and girlfriend wasn't impressed with Juliette's allocation, because Jules had proved herself as a troublemaker. Hazel Hawkfire is open side beater and Gryffindor's only female Quidditch player. In her opinion, Juliette better keep in-line and not cause any trouble. Hazel would be having harsh words, if Juliette cost Gryffindor the Quidditch cup. The next second Juliette appeared on the pitch: Ace welcomed her.

'Juliette. Come meet the team.' Gryffindor's Quidditch team currently consisted of: Ace as seeker, Hazel as open side beater, Bryton as blind side beater, Chase and Dean as outside chasers and Mason as keeper. The six of them weren't the best Quidditch team as a whole... but individually they were exceptional players. Quidditch practice started as usual with laps of the pitch: not something Juliette took pleasure in. Ace instructed the team onto their broomsticks -once the player were warmed up- and all seven of them took to the sky.

Juliette, Chase and Dean began practicing shooting and dodging. Ace and Hazel were sat centre pitch watching the three Chasers. Juliette is a complete natural: she could shot and score from the centre line.

'Jules is amazing, isn't she?' Hazel huffed.

'Perhaps a little arrogant.' Ace raised his eyebrows.

'Nah... Overconfidence is fine... besides you'd be big-headed if you could shoot from the centre line.' Hazel watched their swaggering centre chaser shot and score. Juliette hadn't missed a single shoot. _Wonder how she'll fair with bludgers. _Hazel glanced towards Ace.

'Shall we see if Juliette is a match for me.' Hazel flew off before Ace could respond. Perhaps Hazel was just a little jealous of the new girl, but knocking her off her broom would prove a point. Hazel circled the pitch locating a bludger. The next second Hazel had sent a bludger towards Juliette.

The stunned team watched as Juliette flipped on her broomstick, knocking away the bludger. There was a round of applause from the team as Hazel was left speechless. Juliette steadied herself on her broom as Aqua and Penelope cheered from the stands. Ace was definitely impressed: looks like Gryffindor has found their new centre chaser.

xxx

Meanwhile, as the full moon rose over the mountains, a hideous shriek erupted from a small derelict shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The shriek echoed through the village, followed by a wolf howling at the full moon.

* * *

**A.N. Just so I don't get any abusive reviews the opinions reflected in the alternative Sorting Hat song aren't the opinions I share about the four houses. I got sorted into Slytherin when I took the Pottermore sorting test. Anyway hope you all love this chapter... remember to review. I'll probably be doing a chapter of Miranda's return and then move onto Christmas. I don't want it to drag, because I've got 7 years to cover and perhaps more: but we'll have to see. Love RoxanntheLaugh x**


	8. Blue is the New Blonde

Unbeknown to the naive villagers of Hogsmeade their little village was playing host to a rather angry and agitated werewolf. The werewolf had transformed -not for the first time in its life- in the small derelict shack on the outskirts of the village. The little shack was the werewolf's prison, heavily reinforced with unbreakable charms. Stalking around the shack, the werewolf howled in frustration. The delicate human mind of the creature had been lost with the transformation. The creature wanted to kill and feast on human flesh. It's imprisonment eventually proved too much for the werewolf: it began slashing and biting itself out of irritation, howling into the night.

xxx

The werewolf passed out just before sunrise. The new injuries would without doubt cause the poor human much pain and discomfort after their ordeal was over. Under the rising sun this creature transformed back into human form. The slumped form of a human girl -with a bloody gash along her stomach- appeared in the small shack. The werewolf is Miranda Lupin. Miranda was four years old when she was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Her father had told her not to go into the forest, but she did and now pays for her disobedient every full moon. Miranda's lifeless body lay sprawled across the ground as the door swung open revealing Madam Pomfrey.

'Oh my...' Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to tend to Miranda's injuries. Miranda doesn't believe she deserves to be at school. The only reason that she's allowed here at Hogwarts is because Professor Dumbledore is an incredibly generous man. Miranda wouldn't disappoint Dumbledore. She'd work hard and make something for her life.

Miranda found herself in the hospital wing as her eyes fluttered open. Each breath caused a searing pain that ripped though her stomach. The bandages that covered her stomach, arms and legs caused nothing but sadness in her heart. More scars that would never fade, tainting her small frame. Her petite hands swiftly rose to her face, checking for further injuries, but fortunately her face had escaped the monsters clutches this time. A few minutes of silence passed before Professor Dumbledore appeared through the curtains that shielded Miranda from the rest of the hospital wing.

'Miss. Lupin. You're awake?'

'Good morning Professor.' Dumbledore smiled, perching on the edge of the young girls bed.

'Madam Pomfrey informs me that you're injures aren't too severe. You should be able to rejoin your classmates soon with some rest.' Miranda was delighted to hear that she'd soon be able to rejoin her friends. She missed Aquarius' erratic outbursts and Juliette's love for adventure and Penelope's hesitant personality. 'I have informed your teachers that you may need a little help catching up... but I'm confident that a bright young witch like yourself won't struggle with it.' Miranda asked the one question which had been bothering her.

'How long have I been unconscious?' Dumbledore chuckled.

'Just under 8 hours... it's Friday afternoon.' Miranda's well used to skipping a day or two after her transformation. The full moon had fallen on a Thursday this month, so she'd just missed most of Friday. With a bit of luck Madam Pomfrey would allow Miranda to return to the Gryffindor dormitory tonight. Of course Miranda would have to lie about her injuries to her friends. Aqua, Jules and Penelope would have to believe her, because there's no way that she's prepared to tell them about her furry little secret.

In the end, Madam Pomfrey agreed to allow Miranda to return to her dormitory, following a plate piled high with dinner. Miranda happily ate her dinner: transformations always leave her famished and the Hogwarts' house elves are incredible cooks. Curfew had just past, so the young witch didn't bump into a soul, as she wondered up the Grand Staircase. Miranda couldn't wait to be back in her crimson and gold four-poster bed, with Aquarius snoring next to her. She spoke the password -Domum Fortium- as she approached the Fat Lady. The common room was buzzing, but Miranda headed straight to her dormitory.

xxx

Aquarius sat in the dormitory using Juliette's enchanted curlers. The curlers leaped out of their wooden box and wrapped themselves in strands of Aqua raven black hair.

'I so want some of these curlers.' A smile appeared on Juliette's face.

'Make sure you don't fall asleep wearing them. I've made that mistake... had out of control curls that stood up on ends for a week.' Aquarius chuckled as Miranda wondered into the room. Juliette spoke again. 'Miranda!' Penelope joined the conversation.

'You're back?' Miranda braced herself as Aquarius hugged her: hair-curlers poking Miranda in the face.

'Yes... Mum's feeling better.' Jules spoke next as she became aware of the bandages around Miranda's arms.

'Why the bandages?' Miranda pushed Aqua away.

'Erm... Got scratched up helping dad de-gnome the back garden. It's nothing.' Jules and Penelope shared a glance, but decided that Miranda wouldn't lie. Aquarius on the other hand had had experience of de-gnoming her parents' garden. Gnome's where snappy little creatures: Aqua didn't like them one bit.

The young Gryffindor students settled down to an evening for mischief. Aqua and Jules had to pin Miranda down, but in the end the hair-curlers ended up in Miranda's hair. Miranda sulked as her friends painted their nails.

'Mooooo-ney stop sulking... you hair'll look fantastic in curls.' The sulking werewolf glanced towards Aquarius with a grumble.

'Fine... Pass that red nail polish.' Juliette smile tossing her friend the bottle of nail polish. Miranda caught the bottle and unscrewed the lid. 'How long do I keep them in?' Jules looked up from her own nails.

'You're hair's rather long: fifteen minutes should do.' Miranda nodded. _Suppose it couldn't hurt if I'm a little girlier. _Penelope interrupted Miranda's thoughts.

'Your hair's amazing Miranda... mine's just boring.' A unsettling smile appeared on Aquarius' lips.

'Go blonde: blondes are hot. I know a hair-dye spell.' Penelope stuttered.

'Oh no. I... I... coul-dn't do that.' Juliette attempted to persuade Pen.

'Penny it would look nice... plus blokes love blondes.' Penelope liked the sound of that. Miranda just shook her head. The next second Penelope had given Aquarius permission to attempt the hair-dye spell, before Miranda could voice her concerns.

'Comus Caerulus.' Aquarius' hair-dye spell failed: Penelope's hair had turned electric blue, causing a gasp to escape from both Jules' and Miranda's lips. Aquarius should have said _Comus Flavio_: but how was she supposed to know that. Miss. Black promptly climbed off Miranda's bed with a fake yawn. 'Think I am gonna call it a night. Sweet dreams.' Penelope's expression oozed fear and the next second she was screaming in front of the mirror. Juliette burst into laughter.

'On the bright side... I heard blue is the new blonde.'

* * *

**A.N. Hey. I do intend on continuing this story, but I have other stories that I'm writing and I have university coming up in a months time. I always find this writing style a challenge, so it takes a lot for me to write a chapter that I'm happy with. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to skip forward a little to Christmas in the next story, because I would like to get through first and second year quickly and get onto third year. Please bare with me, I will update as soon as I've managed to write more. Review help because they make me feel guilty about not writing. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


End file.
